


Just Waltz Away With My Heart

by allhalethealpha



Series: Sterek Ficlets Inspired by Songs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Derek will do anything for Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, including baking cookies, these two cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't dance, but somehow he's found himself spinning Stiles around in circles and falling a little bit more in love with him. It isn't really his style, but he didn't care at all. He'd do anything for Stiles. Stiles' got him in the palm of his hand, because Derek doesn't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Waltz Away With My Heart

Derek was never supposed to settle down. After Kate that's what he thought. He wasn't supposed to get love, love wasn't supposed to come his way. Not after everything he caused. He wasn't the type to fall head over heels for someone. 

He wasn't allowed to look at someone and think that they were the most perfect thing that had ever stepped foot in his life. Have somebody look at him that way. He shouldn't get anything that good in his life-- ask anyone. Anyone else would deserve it. 

But somehow, someway, Derek's standing in his kitchen staring at the best, most perfect thing that's ever stepped into his life. He'd never been this in love with someone, never been this far gone. 

He'd never imagine that he'd get to admire Stiles in the late sunlight beaming through the window, covering the kitchen in oranges and yellows and making whiskey colored eyes look like fire burning. Stiles is standing at the counter helping Derek make cookies, his hair is messy and his eyes are all soft, a little smile on his lips because he knows Derek is watching him. He always does. 

Derek can't actually help it, Stiles always manages to take his breath away every time Derek sees him. Whether it's the first thing Derek sees in the morning or the last thing he sees before he shuts his eyes. Stiles is beautiful. He's gorgeous. Handsome. Stunning. Perfect. Breathtaking. 

"You gonna stare all day or actually help me?" Stiles finally asks from where he's cracking an egg before dumping it in a bowl, pink lips curled in a smirk. 

"I think I'll stare some more." 

It gets him a shove to his arm but also a bubbling laugh so it's worth it. 

"Fine. If you're not helping then you cannot complain about anything I do in my kitchen." Stiles asserted and Derek chuckled

"It's actually my-"

"Nope."

He was probably grinning a little stupidly at where Stiles is tossing the egg shells in the trash and pressing a few buttons on his phone before an annoyingly loud song starts playing and Derek groaned and fell back against the counter dramatically. "Nooo, Stiles." He all but whined out. 

"Nope," he waves a hand "stare away, wolfman. I'm taking over these operations." He said with a firm nod. 

Derek narrows his eyes and glanced at the phone laying on the table and then back to Stiles. His boyfriend noticed it a second late, by the time he's launching himself for it Derek's already snatched it up. 

"Derek, give it back," he said with thin patience. 

"No."

"Derek, I'm serious," he said, trying to reach past Derek for it, but he just keeps moving it and holding it out of his reach with a little grin. "Just- Derek- give it!"

He reached to grab Stiles' wrist that was stretched in front of him, a little crooked smile on his lips. It's all soft and hopeful, and Stiles had stopped struggling against his grip because the slow song Derek was looking for is playing now. 

He blindly sat the phone on the counter behind him, moved slowly to drag Stiles to him. "Dance with me," he breathed out quietly, taking it in good note that Stiles' heart jumped. 

He slid his hand up to lace his fingers with Stiles' and kept their interlocked hands close to their side while his other hand slipped around his waist to tug Stiles closer. 

Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet when he curled his arm around Derek's neck while watching him curiously. 

It stays quiet as they start swaying slowly, the tips of their noses brushing softly every so often and their breath catching and mingling. That is, until Stiles ducks his head and pressed his forehead against Derek's with a grin, "Have I waltz away with your heart?" He asked cheekily. 

"I'm never dancing with you again," Derek mumbled out, his eyes still closed. He heard Stiles chuckle and he just dragged his boyfriend closer, tilting his head to drag his nose lightly over his jawline. "I don't dance." He mumbled out a few seconds later. 

Stiles just smiled, soft and slow at that and slid his hand down to press it against Derek's chest, over his heart. "You'd do anything for me."

And it's not said cheekily or with arrogance. It's more quiet confidence, which kind of scares Derek because it meant that Stiles was entirely confident that Derek would do anything for him- he knew it, too. But would never, ever abuse that power he had over Derek. And Derek knew that. 

This, dancing in the middle of a kitchen and spinning Stiles around and around in circles, this wasn't his style. And.. Derek didn't really care. Stiles was right, he'd do anything for Stiles, anywhere. Stiles had Derek in the palm of his hand and knew it, and this only proved it. 

But Stiles would never hurt Derek. Never use him or abuse him. Only love him every single day. Before this, neither of them knew the meaning of unconditional love but now they do. They both do.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't dance - Lee Brice


End file.
